1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle body adapted for a two-wheeled or three-wheeled vehicle and particularly for a scooter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vehicle body for a two-wheeled or three-wheeled vehicle is required to have high rigidity and strength so as not to be deformed or bent even if vibration or an impact is applied to the body. The body is also required to have high buffer and absorbing property against an impact and it is desirable to have a light weight as a whole. However, it was difficult to construct a body which satisfies all the above-mentioned requirements in a conventional two-wheeled or three-wheeled vehicle.